Dziecko
by TheShadowSwan
Summary: Przemyślenia Sebastiana w trakcie służby u swego pana.


_Powiedzmy, że Sebastian był grzecznym demonkiem i nie lubił pieprzyć małych dzieci ;)_

* * *

To jeszcze dziecko.

Powtarzałem sobie te słowa odkąd tylko zawarliśmy pakt. Mały, dziesięcioletni chłopczyk, który wzywał demona bez świadomości tego, co chce zrobić. Bez świadomości tego, jaką władzę daje mi nad nim kontrakt. Bez świadomości tego, co oznacza oddanie mi duszy. Myśląc, że odbiorę to co moje dopiero w chwili śmierci ciała. Nie zauważał, jak szybko się do mnie przywiązał.

Ludzka dusza – nasz posiłek. Te wyjątkowe są obiektem naszego pożądania. Naszej zazdrości. Naszych walk. Dla tych wyjątkowych dusz zabijaliśmy siebie nawzajem. Wywoływaliśmy wojny w świecie ludzi. Dla jednej duszy potrafiliśmy poprowadzić na śmierć tysiące, miliony ludzi. Shinigami do tej pory są na nas wściekli za ten nawał pracy, jaki potrafimy im zgotować, jeśli tylko któreś z potężniejszych demonów zapragnie takiej duszy.

Jego dusza była wyjątkowa.

To jeszcze dziecko.

Te słowa stawały się dla mnie coraz prawdziwsze. Za każdym razem, gdy prosił mnie o coś słodkiego. Gdy oczekiwał, że z nim w coś zagram. Gdy na jego twarzy pojawiał się szczery, dziecięcy uśmiech, za każdym razem, gdy dawałem mu wygrać. W końcu takie było jego życzenie, nawet jeśli nie do końca to sobie uświadamiał. A jakiż byłby świat, gdyby lokaj rodziny Phantomhive nie potrafił odgadnąć i spełnić życzenia swego pana?

To jeszcze dziecko.

Te słowa jak mantra wryły się w mój mózg. Przypominał mi je, gdy tylko prosił, bym go nie zostawiał, gdy chciał, by utulić go po koszmarach...

A później dziecko zniknęło.

Teraz sądzę, że to posiadanie mnie tak go zmieniło. W końcu nie możesz pozwolić sobie na dziecięce życzenia, gdy twój sługa spełni je za wszelką cenę. Tak więc mały chłopiec stwierdził, że musi być godzien bycia władcą demona. I stał się godnym. Nad wyraz dojrzały, poważny, czasem okrutny. Zabawny w swym dążeniu do bycia dorosłym. Więc i ja się dostosowałem. Stałem się tym kim powinienem być. Demonem w ludzkiej masce. Byłem prawie jak wilk w owczej skórze. Tylko, że o wiele bardziej niebezpieczny.

A oni nie przeczuwali niebezpieczeństwa. Nie zauważali, jak się ode mnie uzależnili.

On zauważył.

Dostrzegł to, z czym wcześniej miał taki kłopot. Że są już ode mnie uzależnieni. Że sam jest już do mnie przywiązany. Z małego dziecka, którym kiedyś był, pozostała już tylko miłość do słodyczy. I to przywiązanie. Mój mały panicz nie wołał mnie już po koszmarach.

Lecz ja dalej gasiłem pragnienie kontraktu tą myślą. Moją mantrą. „To jeszcze dziecko". Mijały lata, a ja wciąż to sobie powtarzałem. Mówiłem to sobie, podczas obserwowania walki, którą młody panicz toczył sam ze sobą. Walki ze swoim pragnieniem. Próbach zduszenia go swym wychowaniem. I gdy wychowanie przegrało z pożądaniem wzmocnionym tylko przez nasz kontrakt. Powtarzałem to sobie, gdy chłopiec nagle pokochał koty i przygarnął jednego. Gdy obserwowałem jak próbuje ukryć zadowolenie pod zazdrością gdy wyszło na jaw, że kot faworyzuje mnie. A także gdy wzywał mnie za każdym razem, gdy chciał pogłaskać kocurka. Gdy próbował uśmiechać się do mnie kokieteryjnie.

Nawet, gdy skończył 16 lat, a w jego ciele nie pozostało już nic z dziecka. Nawet gdy kontrakt zaczął na niego coraz mocniej oddziaływać. Gdy jego, a raczej już moja dusza garnęła się do mnie. Gdy jego ciało zaczęło drżeć przy moim.

Mantra była już wtedy zbyt dobrze zakotwiczona.

Dlatego też nie dotknąłem go nawet, gdy w nocy budziły mnie jego głośne jęki. Gdy mój wyczulony słuch wyłapywał pomiędzy nimi moje imię. Nie uczyniłem żadnego gestu, gdy rozchylał przede mną swe wargi, za każdym razem, gdy się pochylałem. Nie dałem znać, że zauważam jego zirytowanie wobec tej podróbki shinigami... gdy tylko była przydatna. Nie reagowałem na zazdrosny głos, gdy kazał mi zawiązać krawat, po wykorzystaniu czerwonowłosego.

W końcu to jeszcze dziecko.

To samo powtarzałem sobie, gdy widziałem jak chłopiec... Wtedy już młody mężczyzna. Jak walczy ze sobą i próbuje mnie uwieść, jak wymusza kontakt fizyczny. Tylko ta mantra pomagała mi myć to w sumie już dorosłe ciało. Gdy krótkimi, szybkimi ruchami, obliczonymi na danie jak najmniej, jeśli nie wcale, przyjemności. Gdy z trudem ignorowałem jego zawiedzione spojrzenie. Gdy wycofywałem się czując jego wzrastające podniecenie.

To jeszcze dziecko.

Powtarzałem to sobie zmieniając poplamioną spermą pościel. Bądź gdy widziałem w jaki sposób je ciasto, lub owoce, na które coraz częściej nalegał. Szczególnie te powszechnie przez ludzi uznawane za afrodyzjaki.

To jeszcze dziecko.

Powtarzałem to sobie nawet, gdy na wyraźny rozkaz siadałem z nim do kolacji we dwoje, na którą kazał przygotować sobie same... pobudzające frykasy.

Jednak, gdy poczułem na swych wargach zdesperowany pocałunek wyciśnięty przez te miękkie wargi, moja mantra lekko się zmieniła.

To już nie jest dziecko.


End file.
